


My little family

by donttouchmyhairormycrown



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), brooklyn 99
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rosa looks after Iggy, They love each other, Tiny bit of Angst, cute rosa and gina, dianetti, ugh dianetti owns my entire soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhairormycrown/pseuds/donttouchmyhairormycrown
Summary: Gina goes away to meet her dad for the first time, leaving Rosa in charge of Iggy.





	My little family

"I'm going to miss you."  
"Who would've thought? Tough Rosa Diaz is going to miss someone." Gina turns to Rosa, her laugh dissolving when she sees Rosa's face.   
"Oh baby, it's not that long. Only two weeks."  
"Two weeks is a long time," Rosa whines. "I'm scared I won't be able to look after Iggy."  
"Confidence in key hun, and anyways, you're great with her," Gina reassures. "And I really want to do this."  
"I think it's really important for you to meet him, you know that. But you're such a great mother, and me... I don't know." 

A week before, Gina's father had found her online and contacted her. He had left her mother when she'd told him she was pregnant. Turns out that over 30 years later, he still wanted to meet his daughter. Gina wanted to know why he hadn't noticed her on the internet before. "I'm an influential online presence, he must've been living under a rock if he didn't know who I am," were Gina's exact words to Rosa. Well, he sort of did live under a rock, in a small country town. Now Gina was going to visit him, leaving Rosa in charge of Iggy. Rosa and Gina had been together over a year now, and Iggy called Rosa mama. Still, kids were hard. And Rosa did not want to fuck this up. What if Gina thought that she was a terrible parent and broke up with her? She loved her little family, and yes, was planning to propose one of these days. Iggy would be the perfect flower girl, any Amy her maid of honour... 

Gina confesses her fears later that night, when they're both warm and pressed up against each other under the covers. "What if I hate him? What is he hates me? That's highly unlikely, but you never know. And what if he isn't even my father, just some gremlin off the internet?"  
"Your mum said it was him, remember?" Rosa reassures. "I'm sure it'll be fine. You guys will get along great."  
"Yeah, " Gina whispers and snuggles closer to Rosa. 

"Say bye to Mommy!"  
"Bye, Mommy!" Rosa held Iggy's hand as they waved bye to Gina at the airport. Iggy seemed happy enough- Gina and Rosa had explained what was going to happen, but Rosa wasn't sure if her 3 year old brain had the capacity to understand what they were saying. See, kids were hard. 

Iggy sleeps with Rosa that night. She had cried for her mum for half an hour, eyes the same shade as Gina’s filled with tears. Rosa finally put her to bed, then contemplated calling Gina. She didn’t want to ruin her time with her dad, and figured that Gina would call her if she wanted to talk. Rosa opened up her texts with 49 messages from Charles. Rosa rolled her eyes, slightly regretting telling him that she was looking after Iggy by herself. The texts were things like “Rosa, gurl uv got this,” “Do you need dinner,” “Oh my god can you even cook?! How do I not know that?!?!?!?” Rosa gave some vague replies before heading to bed. 

Rosa was having fun. Toddlers really were something else, in the best way. Her texts with Gina hadn’t revealed much, but Gina seemed to be doing fine. 

Iggy was at childcare when the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Rosa thought it was maybe Amy, or Charles. However, it was Gina who pushed Rosa out of the way and walked to their room without a word.   
“Gina? You’re home early?” Rosa was ignored as Gina kicked off her shoes and climbed underneath the blankets. Rosa lied down next to her pulling her close.   
“What’s wrong?” Rosa asked gently. She honestly didn’t know what to do. She didn’t even know if Gina would tell her what was wrong.  
“He doesn’t even really care about me. He was just curious, that’s why he invited me I guess.” Gina lets out a small, stifled sob. “He doesn’t l-l love me, he doesn’t like the fact that I have a girlfriend, and he definitely doesn’t care about the fact that he has a granddaughter.” Gina turns to face Rosa. “Why did you only come back now?” Rosa asks.  
“I guess I wanted him to turn around and say that he really loves me, and that I’m the best thing that happened to him. I got sick of waiting for that, so I came back. To where people appreciate me. I don’t know why I’m crying. I just saw your concerned face… and I don’t know. I’m a mess. S..s.sorry”  
“It’s okay babe. Let it out.” Gina continues to wail for at least half an hour before they both get to of bed to pick Iggy up. Iggy is delighted to see her, and they go home and make dinner together. “Maybe it didn’t turn out the way I expected, but that’s fine. I spent a lot of my life wishing for a father, but I don’t need one. My little family is great and I love it,” Gina says as she turns to kiss Rosa.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ;)  
> comments and kudos appreciated!<3


End file.
